Мстители: Финал
«'Мстители: Финал'» (англ. Avengers: Endgame, дословно - Мстители: Конец игры, Мстители: Эндшпиль или Мстители: Финальный раунд) — предстоящий американский художественный супергеройский фильм 2019 года, основанный на команде супергероев Marvel Comics под таким же названием. Этот фильм является продолжением фильмов Мстители, Мстители: Эра Альтрона, и Мстители: Война бесконечности. Также он объединяется с фильмами Человек-муравей и Оса и Капитан Марвел. Это 22-ой по счёту фильм Кинематографической вселенной Marvel, а также является последним фильмом Третьей фазы. Фильм выйдет 25 апреля 2019 года в кинотеатрах IMAX и 29 апреля 2019 года во всех остальных кинотеатрах.Мстителей перенесли на 4 дня Краткое описание После разрушительных событий вселенная находится в руинах из-за действий Безумного Титана, Таноса. С помощью оставшихся союзников Мстители должны собраться еще раз, чтобы отменить действия Таноса и восстановить порядок во вселенной раз и навсегда, независимо от того, какие последствия их ожидают. В ролях * Роберт Дауни-младший в роли Тони Старка/Железного человека * Крис Эванс в роли Стива Роджерса/Капитана Америки * Крис Хемсворт в роли Тора * Марк Руффало в роли Брюса Беннера/Халка * Скарлетт Йоханссон в роли Наташи Романофф/Чёрной вдовы * Джереми Реннер в роли Клинта Бартона/Соколиного глаза/Ронина * Джош Бролин в роли Таноса * Пол Радд в роли Скотта Лэнга/Человека-муравья * Бри Ларсон в роли Кэрол Денверс/Капитан МарвелAtlanta Filming on Twitter - September 18, 2017 * Дон Чидл в роли Джеймса Роудса/ВоителяDon Cheadle confirms War Machine for both Avengers movies * Карен Гиллан в роли Небулы * Шон Ганн в роли Енота Ракеты ** Брэдли Купер в роли Енота Ракеты (голос) * Гвинет Пэлтроу в роли Пеппер ПоттсGwyneth Paltrow Seen On Set of Avengers 4 * Джон Фавро в роли Хэппи ХоганаJon Favreau on Twitter August 23, 2017 * Летита Райт в роли ШуриMCU News & Tweets - October 26, 2017 * Бенедикт Вонг в роли Вонга * Тесса Томпсон в роли Валькирии[https://www.ibtimes.co.in/avengers-4-leaked-photos-lokis-resurrection-hands-hela-778835 Avengers 4 leaked photos: Loki's resurrection in the hands of Hela?]Tessa Thompson on Twitter - January 26, 2019 Thompson only has one film role in April, being Avengers: Endgame. * Анджела Бассетт в роли Рамонды * Бенисио дель Торо в роли Таленнир Тивана/Коллекционера * Майкл Пенья в роли Луиса * Данай Гурира в роли Окойе * Уинстон Дьюк в роли М'Баку * Том Хиддлстон в роли ЛокиLoki to appear in Thor: Ragnarok and both parts of Avengers: Infinity War * Том Холланд в роли Питера Паркера/Человека-паукаMarvel's Kevin Feige on Why the Studio Won't Make R-Rated Movies, 'Guardians 2' and Joss Whedon's DC Move * Элизабет Олсен в роли Ванды Максимофф/Алой ведьмыMarvel’s ‘Avengers 3’ Gets Official Title With Temp Name Hung On ‘Avengers 4’ * Пол Беттани в роли Вижена * Крис Прэтт в роли Питера Квилла/Звёздного Лорда * Зои Салдана в роли ГаморыAvengers 4 title - Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet says @ZoeSaldana at GOTG2 event. At wknd Marvel said title was still secret #InfinityGauntlet * Бенедикт Камбербэтч в роли Стивена Стрэнджа/Доктора СтрэнджаDoctor Strange will play a 'very, very important' role in the MCU, Marvel Studios president says * Чедвик Боузман в роли Т'Чаллы/Чёрной пантеры * Себастьян Стэн в роли Баки Барнса/Зимнего солдатаAnother Marvel Star Confirms A Return For Avengers 4 * Энтони Маки в роли Сэма Уилсона/СоколаAnthony Mackie on set of 'Avengers 4' * Дэйв Батиста в роли Дракса Разрушителя * Тэрри Нотари в роли ГрутаMCU News & Tweets - October 25, 2017 ** Вин Дизель в роли Грута (голос) * Пом Клементьефф в роли МантисPom Klementieff on Facebook - September 27, 2017 * Эванджелин Лилли в роли Хоуп ван Дайн/ОсыAvengers: Evangeline Lilly confirms when The Wasp will show up * Майкл Дуглас в роли Хэнка Пима * Мишель Пфайффер в роли Джанет ван Дайн * Сэмюэл Л. Джексон в роли Ника Фьюри[https://wegotthiscovered.com/movies/sebastian-stan-spoils-scene-avengers-4/ Sebastian Stan May Have Spoiled An Avengers 4 Scene] * Коби Смолдерс в роли Марию Хилл * Джон Слэттери в роли Говарда СтаркаEXCLUSIVE: John Slattery Filmed Scenes For ‘AVENGERS 4’ * Фрэнк Грилло в роли Брока Рамблоу/КроссбоунсаAvengers 4: Frank Grillo Confirms Crossbones Returns - In Flashback [Updated] * Тильда Суинтон в роли ДревнейAvengers 4: Tilda Swinton Returning As Ancient One, Confirms Producer * Максимилиано Эрнандес в роли Джаспера Ситуэлла * Рене Руссо в роли ФриггиRTF EXCLUSIVE: ‘''AVENGERS: ENDGAME''- A Big Return And Another COMMUNITY Alum Cast!’ * Тай Симпкинс в роли Харли КинераFilm Casting Updates - October 21, 2017 * Эмма Фурманн в роли Кэсси ЛэнгEmma Fuhrmann Joins Untitled Avengers as Cassie Lang * Хироюки Санада в роли неподтверждённого персонажа‘Westworld’: Hiroyuki Sanada Set To Recur In Season 2 Of HBO Series * Кэтрин Лэнгфорд в роли неподтверждённого персонажа'Avengers 4' Casts '13 Reasons Why' Star Katherine Langford * Кен Джонг в роли неподтверждённого персонажа * Стэн Ли в роли камео Появления Места * Земля ** Нью-Йорк (штат) *** Нью-Йорк **** Новая база Мстителей **** **** ** Япония *** Токио ** Ваканда * Германия (упоминание) ** Аэропорт «Лейпциг-Галле» (упоминание) * Мультивселенная ** Квантовое измерение События * Децимация (упоминание) * Столкновение Мстителей (упоминание) Предметы * Броня Воителя: Mark V * Броня Воителя: Mark VI * Броня Железного человека: Mark L * Броня Железного человека: Mark LI * Броня Таноса * Глаз-протез Тора * Двойное кольцо * Дубина * Дубинки Чёрной вдовы * Дуговой реактор * Камни бесконечности ** Камень времени ** Камень души ** Камень пространства ** Камень разума ** Камень реальности ** Камень силы * Вибраниум ** Щит Капитана Америки * Колчан и лук Соколиного глаза * Костюм Человека-муравья * Костюмы для исследования квантового измерения * М.О.Р.Г.[https://mcuexchange.com/avengers-4-barf-hologram-civil-war/ Avengers 4 to Feature Tony Stark's Hologram Technology from Captain America: Civil War] * Меч Таноса * Униформа Капитана Америки * Уру ** Громсекира ** Перчатка бесконечности ** Мьёльнир * Частицы Пима ** Диски частиц Пима Транспорт * Бенатар * Квинджет * Ван Луиса Виды * Асгардцы * Кри * Ледяные великаны * Люфомоиды * Люди * Титаны * Целестиалы * Зеоберей * Флора колосс * Читаури Создания * Аутрайдеры Организации * Мстители * Стражи Галактики * Мастера мистических искусств * Консультанты по безопасности X-Con * Щ.И.Т. * Stark Industries Упоминание * Пегги Картер (фото) Производство * 28 октября 2014 года, фильм был назван, как "Мстители: Война бесконечности - Часть 2", а третий фильм о Мстителях имел название "Мстители: Война бесконечности - Часть 1".Marvel Announces BLACK PANTHER, CAPTAIN MARVEL, INHUMANS, AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Films, CAP & THOR 3 Subtitles Однако в июле 2016 оба фильмы были переименованы. Название третьего фильма подсократили и назвали "Мстители: Война бесконечности", а четвёртый фильм был известен как "Неназванный фильм". Энтони и Джо Руссо объясняли это переименование фильмов тем, что у этих фильмов довольно разные сюжеты.Marvel Surprise: ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Won’t Be Split Into 2 Movies * Крис Эванс рассказал, что фильмы Мстители: Война бесконечности и Мстители: Финал (тогда ещё Мстители 4) снимались практически одновременно.AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months Съёмки фильмов начались 23 января 2017,Avengers: Infinity War And Sequel Set To Begin Filming Monday и как и ожидалось закончились они в октябре/ноябре 2017.Kevin Feige on ‘Avengers: Infinity War’, Spider-Man’s Future, 2019 & 2020 MCU Movies, and ‘Doctor Strange’ * Во время выхода фильма Стражи Галактики. Часть 2, где-то в конце апреля 2017 года, Зои Салдана сказала, что фильм называется Мстители: Перчатка бесконечности. Однако Джеймс Ганн объявил, что это не настоящие название фильма.James Gunn: Avengers 4 is NOT called Infinity Gauntlet (exclusive) * 11 сентября 2017, съёмки фильма на время прекратились, из-за урагана Ирма. HURRICANE IRMA Shuts Down MARVEL Movies, WALKING DEAD, More - ReportHurricane Irma Shutters Georgia Film Shoots; SAG-AFTRA Offices Close In Miami & Atlanta * Кевин Файги подтвердил, что Мстители: Финал (тогда ещё Мстители 4) станут "финалом" всех трёх фаз Кинематографической вселенной Marvel, и всё что будет после этого фильма, абсолютно изменит мир киновселенной. Файги также подтвердил, что после выхода четвёртого фильма о Мстителях, есть план на 20 фильмов.Avengers 4 Will Be a Finale of Sorts, Producer Kevin Feige says Видео Тизер-трейлер к самому ожидаемому фильму 2019 года Мстители Финал – специальный видеоролик Примечания Дополнительные ссылки * * * * en:Avengers: Endgame es:Avengers: Endgame pl:Avengers 4 Категория:Предстоящие фильмы Категория:Фильмы Третьей фазы Категория:Фильмы Категория:Мстители: Финал